


Best(boy)friends forever

by so_so



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Creo que es lo más fluffy que he escrito, Español, Fluffy Ending, Hola coups, M/M, One Shot, Seungkwan?more like SADkwan am i rite?, alguien lee todos los tags?porque puedo seguir, aquí no son idols, bai coups, verkwan, vernon se olvidó de comprar las servilletas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_so/pseuds/so_so
Summary: Es el 5to mejor amigo-aniversario de Vernon y Seungkwan, pero el primero no da señales de vida y el segundo ya empezó a imaginar.





	Best(boy)friends forever

**Author's Note:**

> Buscando prompts en tumblr me encontré con uno de writing-prompts-list (15 days sentence prompts) que me gustó. Es "What do you mean 'maybe'? It's a yes or no question!" / "¿A qué te refieres con 'tal vez'? Es una pregunta de sí o no!" :¬) a ver si la encuentran~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan está cansado.

 

No, borren eso. Esta SUPER cansado. Agobiado, extenuado, enojado y ...algo que rime con -ado. Está _así_ de cerca de romper lazos de bffs con su amigo de hace 5 años, Chwe Vernon.

¿Que está dramatizando? Por supuesto que lo está. Y con razón. HOY es el aniversario de mejores amigos por siempre y para siempre número 5, y el jovencito no se dignó a aparecer en ningún momento. Es una fecha muy importante en la que van a juegos y/o karaoke o a lo que se les antoje. Lo han hecho así por 4 años seguidos. ¡Pero esta vez ni siquiera ha mandado un mensaje!

Seungkwan, como el buen amigo que es, ha preguntado a la hermana menor de Vernon si estaba mal o le había pasado algo. ¿Saben qué respondió?

"Dijo que iba a verte hace unas...2 horas? ¿Hace cuanto salió mamá?...2 horas y media. Pero si no está contigo, no sé dónde pueda estar."

La dulce y pequeña Sofía no puede mentir, no a Seungkwan al menos. Son como hermanos o como padre e hija (Seungkwan es el padre, aclarando). Entonces le preguntó algo más.

"¿Y sabes si está enamorado?"

"Eso..."

"Sofía..." 

"...¿tal vez?"

Seungkwan tuvo que sostener el teléfono con ambas manos.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'tal vez'? Era una pregunta de sí o no"

 Sofía rió del otro lado.

"¿No te ha dicho nada? Uy"

 "¡Sofía!" gritó indignado.

 " Yo no sé nada," esa era la voz que ponía cuando sabía algo, "que él te diga cuando te vea. Se me está cort- ndo lla ma d-  a dd i ós"

_Bip!_

Traición, la más alta de todas y de parte de 2 Chwe.

Seungkwan suspiró y se lanzó en la cama. Mirando al techo blanco de su cuarto se puso a pensar en las opciones que tenía. Podía buscar a Vernon como un bobo solo para encontrarlo con otros amigos o con una-

No. Por alguna razón le fastidiaba pensar en eso más que la idea de los amigos. Aún así, ambas ideas dolían.

Otra opción era pasar la tarde con amigos que no fueran el pronto ex-bff.

Veamos:

 Soonseok...no, ellos se habían ido de campamento con la familia de Soonyoung.

 ¿Jihoon? Ah, está trabajando a estas horas.

Joshua estaba aún en California, Jeonghan está en clases.

Moonbinnie podría estar libre.

Rocky también.

 

 

O puede que no.

 

Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó de la cama. Lo había decidido, iría a comprar helado y un millón de cosas deliciosas solo para él. Si volvía a saber de Vernon, le echaría en cara la deliciosa tarde que pasó. Si no, esperaba que el helado lo hiciera sentir mejor.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Su carrito tenía gomitas, ramyeon, galletas, chocolates, gaseosas y soju de lata. Faltaban las cosas más importantes: las frituras, la pizza y el helado. Caminó hacia el pasillo de frituras empujando su carrito. Entonces algo lo detuvo. O mejor dicho, alguien. Un joven de 1.79 metros de altura, cabello castaño claro y ojos brillantes.

El causante de su angustia estaba en el mismo pasillo, del otro extremo, revisando algunos productos. Escondiéndose detrás del carrito y los estantes lo observó. Vernon estaba comparando platos de plástico y servilletas muy seriamente.

¿Este era su plan? ¿Era más importante una bolsa de platos plásticos y servilletas que su mejor amigo?

Contrario a lo que pensó que haría, Seungkwan no fue a reclamarle. Se levantó con menos ánimos que antes y se apoyó en el estante donde no podía ser visto. Esperó a que Vernon se fuera para coger cualquier fritura del pasillo e ir por la pizza congelada y el helado.

Tal vez su mejor amigo tenía otros nuevos mejores amigos, pensó de camino a las cajas registradoras. Tal vez sí tiene una novia y no confía en él para contarle.

Al llegar a las cajas casi suelta una grosería. Vernon estaba justo delante suyo. Menos mal no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y su voz no lo había delatado. Esperó en silencio su turno sin pensar en que los compradores que reciben sus compras al final de la caja, voltean para tomar las bolsas y dar gracias a los cajeros.

"¡Seungkwan!" llamó de repente un sorprendido Vernon. Acto seguido intentó esconder su compra detrás de él. Miró la expresión perdida que el mayor le dió y luego vió la montaña de paquetes que estaba comprando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó aún mirando las frituras y demás.

"Compro" respondió un desganado Seungkwan.

"...¿Te pasa algo?"

Ha. Si no estuviera triste se reiría.

"¿Y a tí? Esconder tu bolsa no funciona"

Vernon se rascó la nuca apenado.

"Supongo que ya no será una sorpresa" dijo antes de levantar la bolsa y decir un 'tada' nada confiado.

Ahora Seungkwan estaba confundido.

"Espera, esta no es la sorpresa" dijo Vernon tomando tantas bolsas de las compras de Seungkwan como podía. 

"Ven, sígueme"

Seungkwan lo hubiese seguido, si no fuera porque la señorita de caja lo detuvo para recordarle que no había pagado aún. Vernon corrió de vuelta a ellos y pagó antes de que Seungkwan pudiera hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó? Creí que solo comprarías los platos. Hola Seungkwan."

Seungcheol, uno de los amigos de Vernon, estaba de pie frente a una manta y una canasta de mimbre. El atardecer cubría en tonos dorados como miel el parque en el que estaban, haciendo todo más romántico de lo que ya era.

"Ahora sí" Vernon dejó las bolsas al lado del picnic y fue a tomar las que aún tenía Seungkwan consigo para hacer lo mismo. Le dio gracias a Seungcheol con un abrazo y un choque de puños y el mayor se fue, despidiéndose del de pómulos levantados mientras se iba.

"...¿qué?"

Vernon rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ante la expresión del otro y se acercó a él para tomar su mano y acercarlo al picnic. Volteó con mejillas teñidas de un leve rosa y dijo "feliz aniversario Seungkwan"

"...¿qué?"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes haberte olvidado de nuestro aniversario! ¿Para qué eran esas cosas que compraste sino para una pijamada en tu casa?"

"¡No me olvidé, el que se olvidó eres tú!"

"¿qué?"

"No me llamaste ni enviaste mensajes, yo-" su mirada se estaba nublando con lágrimas antes de sentir los brazos del menor alrededor suyo. Sus manos subían y bajaban en su espalda, intentando calmarlo. "Yo pensé que te habías olvidado y que ya no me querías y que no seríamos amigos y-"

Una risita que escapó de los labios del mitad americano hizo que este recibiera un golpecito del que lloraba.

"Tranquilo, ya pasó. Estoy aquí." le repetía con voz suave al oído. Cuando se calmó, Vernon seguía abrazándolo. Seungkwan le pidió que lo dejara de abrazar (eso es nuevo) y Vernon lo abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de soltarlo.

Se sentaron y Vernon mostró con orgullo lo que había preparado, sacando de la canasta sandwiches, galletas, jugos y velas electrónicas.

"¿Dices que no te mandé mensaje?" preguntó Chwe antes de morder su sandwich de queso.

 "No" dijo un ligeramente enojado Seungkwan, con los labios saliendo en un puchero. "¿Era porque estabas haciendo esto?"

"Ajá. ¿De verdad no te mandé el mensaje?"

"No. Llamé a Sofi-"

Vernon abrió los ojos y en un segundo imaginó que ella le había contado que-

 "... y no me dijo nada."

"Ah."

"Ajá."

 

Silencio. No era raro entre los dos, pero lo era en ese momento. Vernon parecía pensar en algo y tener problemas con ello.

"¿Vernonnie?"

"Sí. Y-yo...este" se rascó la nuca de nuevo, riendo nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó en su lugar, tomando las manos de Seungkwan y jugando con ellas para distraerse de la mirada atenta y tierna de su amigo.

"¿Qué tienes?" le dijo Seungkwan riendo ligero, enternecido por las acciones de su menor.

"AAAAA. ¿Juras que Sofía de verdad no te dijo nada?"

"¿Qué pasa hoy con los Chwe manteniendome secretos? Voy a desligarme de tu familia si siguen-"

"Quieroquedejemosdeseramigos" dijo Vernon cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Los abrió y vió a Seungkwan igual de confundido que antes.

"Es una broma."

Vernon rió nervioso de nuevo y aclaró su garganta. ¿Su pulso acelerado no decía nada?

"No, yo...me gustas Seungkwan. Quiero que dejemos de ser amigos para...tú sabes."

Acto seguido agachó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza. Seungkwan lo pudo ver, sus orejas estaban rojas. Serían la cosa más roja en el parque si él mismo no fuera un tomate humano.

"¿Estás diciendo que seamos n-novios?"

Vernon asintió sin cambiar su posición o levantar la mirada.

"¿Y que tengamos citas?"

Vernon volvió a asintir, de manera más enérgica.

Seungkwan sonrió. Tomó las manos que cubrían el rostro de su mejor amigo (tuvo que forcejear un poco) y las entrelazó con las suyas.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" dijo con una sonrisa que, combinada con el paisaje, hizo que Vernon perdiera la noción del tiempo. Respondió sin saber exactamente lo que dijo.

"Significa que nuestro aniversario de mejores amigos y el de novios va a ser el mismo"

Vernon se mordió el labio inferior en un fallido intento de controlar su sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos brillaban como si las primeras estrellas del cielo hubieran aparecido en sus miradas mucho antes de que anocheciera. La voz de su ahora novio lo hizo concentrarse de nuevo en lo que decía.

"Te lo advierto, si no me mandas mensajes y te desapareces de nuevo, voy a ponerme a  llorar. No vas a querer verme con los ojos hinchados y la nariz moqueando."

Vernon lo abrazó riendo, le dió un beso en la frente y le respondió. "Aún así te ves lindo~"

"Vernooon" dijo con un tono medio amenazante.

"Está bien, lo prometo." respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que ambos cuerpos proporcionaban. Justo antes de que el Sol dejara el horizonte, un par de labios tímidos se conocieron por primera vez.

 


End file.
